Repeat The Time
by Bubblegirl1220
Summary: Dari padakau yang terluka, lebih baik aku yang terluka, menggantikan posisimu. Tuhan, terimakasih karena kau mau mendengarkan doaku untuk mengulang waktu dan mengamabulkannya. maafkan aku yang tidak dapat menemanimu sampai akhir nanti./ BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, YAOI, SHOU-AI, / KRISYEOL HERE


AUTHOR : BUBBLEGIRL1220

CAST : KRIS X CHANYEOL

RATING : T [aman]

SUMMARY : "D**aripada kau yang terluka, lebih baik aku yang terluka, menggantikan posisimu. Tuhan, terimakasih karena kau mau mendengarkan doa ku untuk mengulang waktu dan mengamabulkannya. Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol. Maafkan aku yang tidak dapat menemanimu sampai akhir nanti.**"

WARNING : BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, YAOI, SHOU-AI, TYPO(S) BERTEBARAN, OOC, BAHASA KURANG BAKU ._.v

NB : terinspirasi dari VCR superjunior saat SS5. Gatau kenapa liat VCR itu langsung pengen bikin FF ini hehehe… jadi jangan kaget kalo beberapa scene nya sama kayak VCR itu kkaebsong^^

NB2 : kata yang di **bold** is flashback kkaebsong^^

**REPEAT THE TIME**

**BUBBLEGIRL1220 PRESENT**

**2014**

**DON'T COPAST**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**Seoul , South Korea**

**06-05-2015**

Seorang namja tampan terlihat berdiri didepan sebuah jendela. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, terlihat seorang namja manis terbaring tenang dengan selang infus bertengger manis ditangan kirinya. Namja tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja manis itu. Ia menatap sendu pada namja manis itu. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati namja manis itu. Ia mendudukan dirinya ditepi tempat tidur dimana namja manis itu terbaring. Ia mengelus lembut surai hitam namja manis itu. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata mulai membasahi pipi namja tampan itu. Tangannya masih setia mengelus surai namja yang ia cintai itu.

"Maafkan aku yeol." Lirih namja tampan itu.

Ia menundukan wajahnya sedikit dan mangecup lembut kening namja manis itu. Tadak lam kemudian ia melepaskan kecupannya dan berbaring disamping namja manis itu lalu tertidur dengan tangan yang bertengger manis dipinggang namja manis itu. Dalam hati namja tampan itu berharap ia dapat mengulang waktu agar namja dalam pelukannya ini tidak berada dalam keadaan koma seperti sekarang.

**REPEAT THE TIME**

**Seorang namja manis dan namja tampan terlihat berbicara dengan serius didalam sebuah lift.**

"**Hyung… sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya namja manis itu.**

"**Kau dalam bahaya yeol. 'mereka' berusaha membunuhmu." Jawab namja tampan itu lirih.**

"**Bahaya apa hyung? Lalu siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'mereka'?" tanya namja manis itu lagi –chanyeol. Ia berdiri dihadapan Kris –namja tampan itu dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dada.**

"**Suruhan orangtuaku. Mereka ingin melenyapkanmu yeol." Lirih Kris lagi. Ia menangkup lembut pipi chanyeol yang kini menatap kaget padanya.**

**TING~**

**Tiba-tiba pintu lift terbuka menampakkan seorang namja dengan setelan hitam-hitam khas seorang bodyguard sedang mengarahkan pistolnya tepat kearah Chanyeol.**

**DOR~**

**Kris membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia melihat Chanyeol tertembak tepat didepan matanya. Ia segera menangkap tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat. Ia menatap pintu lift yang kini telah tertutup itu. Ia menggeram marah. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang kini terpejam menahan sakit dipelukannya.**

"**Yeol… kumohon bertahanlah." Lirihnya lalu memeluk erat Chanyeol.**

**REPEAT THE TIME**

Tanpa Kris sadari jarum jam yang berada diruangan itu berjalan mundur secara tiba-tiba. Jarum itu terus berjalan mundur hingga akhirnya berhenti bertepatan dengan Kris yang terbangun karena merasakan seseorang mengusap lembut pipinya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang ada. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat seorang namja manis duduk dihadapannya dengan senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya. Ia mengucek matanya untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya itu. Ia membulatkan matanya kaget, ia langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, menyentuh pipi namja didepannya yang kini tersenyum manis padanya.

"Morning hyung…" sapa namja manis itu.

"Chanyeol…. Kau kah ini?" Lirih Kris.

Senyum dibibir Chanyeol –namja manis itu menghilang bersamaan dengan pertanyaan Kris yang aneh itu –menurut chanyeol. Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"uhh… tentu saja ini aku hyung! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" ucap chanyeol kesal.

Kris yang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol itu segera memeluk Chanyeol erat, membuat namja manis itu kaget dan juga bingung dengan sikap namjachingunya itu.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Aku merindukanmu yeol. Maafkan aku karena saat itu aku tidak bisa melindungimu." Lirih Kris.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia segera melepaskan pelukan Kris dan menatap bingung pada namja itu.

"kau ini kenapa hyung? Kau bersikap aneh." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Oh iya hyung. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Lanjut Chanyeol ceria.

Ia segera mengambil kotak yang ada diatas meja nakas dan menyodorkannya pada Kris.

"Happy anniversary hyung." Seru Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya.

Kris terlonjak kaget. Ia dengan segera melihat kalender yang ada dimeja nakas itu juga. **06-05-2013**. Tanggal itu… tanggal dimana Chanyeol tertembak. Ia segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat keluar jendela. Sesuai perkiraannya, ia melihat segerombolan namja berpakaian hitam berjalan memasuki gedung apartemen mereka. Dengan segera kris mengambil jaketnya dan menarik Chanyeol keluar dari kamar apartemen mereka. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindar dari lift. Ia berlari menarik Chanyeol menuju tangga darurat. Tapi namja-namja berpakaian hitam-hitam itu juga ternyata berjaga-jaga di sekitar tangga darurat. Kris mengumpat dalam hati. Ia segera menarik Chanyeol pergi dari sana. Ia dapat melihat orang-orang itu berjaga-jaga diseluruh penjuru apartemen itu.

'Tidak ada pilihan lain…' batin Kris.

Dengan segera Kris menarik Chanyeol meuju lift.

"Hyung sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Kris dengan segera berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Chanyeol.

"apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku ingin kau hidup dengan bahagia walaupun aku tak ada disampingmu yeol." Lirih Kris.

"kau bicara apa hyung? Jangan bicara sembarangan. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana hyung. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Kita akan selalu bersama hyung." Jawab Chanyeol dan membalas genggaman tangan Kris dengan tak kalah erat. Kris hanya tersenyum sendu menganggapinya.

"Aku mencintaimu yeol." Lirih Kris lagi.

TING~

Lift itu terbukan dan menampakan namja berpakaian hitan-hitam.

DOR~

Peluru itu tepat mengenai punggung Kris. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kaget. Kris tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya terjatuh dipelukan Chanyeol.

"Hyung… kau tidak apa-apa? Hyung kumohon bertahanlah!" ucap Chanyeol dengan memeluk erat Kris. Airmatanya kin telah mengalir dengan derasnya dari mata bulatnya.

"ma…afkan…aku…chan…yeol…a…ku…me..cin..taimu…" dan tepat saat itu mata Kris benar-benar tertutup. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini menangis pilu sambil terus menggumamkan nama Kris.

'_Daripada kau yang terluka, lebih baik aku yang terluka, menggantikan posisimu. Tuhan, terimakasih karena kau mau mendengarkan doa ku untuk mengulang waktu dan mengamabulkannya. Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol. Maafkan aku yang tidak dapat menemanimu sampai akhir nanti.' –__**Kris.**_

**REPEAT THE TIME**

**BUBBLEGIRL1220 PRESENT**

**2014**

**THE END**

Nb : akhirnya FF ini selesai T.T

Sedih juga ngedengar berita tentang Kris ge T.T

Jujur gue nangis 3 hari gara-gara itu berita :'(

Sampe-sampe ini mata jadi mata panda T.T

Oke daripada saya banyak bacot mending kasih riview aja ye hehe


End file.
